This invention relates generally to the field of performing tasks on a computer system and, in particular, to repeating tasks performed on a computer system.
It is often desirable to generate script according to user actions. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2004/0237069 A1 filed by Colgrave on Nov. 5, 2003 teaches creation of script for executing commands. The Colgrave method receives a sequence of commands for execution and an indication of a scripting language. In response to the received information the system assembles a set of commands into the scripting language and outputs the script to the user.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2005/0257196 A1 filed by Hollander et al. on May 17, 2004 teaches execution of script generated by an application program. The Hollander method generates the script in order to facilitate the development of new services from legacy computer applications. During execution of a legacy application the Hollander system intercepts messages between the application and the operating system at a messaging layer. The Hollander system also captures a plurality of controls and data, and generates script for the application accordingly. The generated script can later be executed at a later time.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,899 issued to Quiroga on May 2, 2006 teaches a method for automatically generating script for testing application software. The script generator taught by Quiroga generates script from metadata that includes code which defines the application software. An execution engine uses the generated script and a corresponding set of data to simulate a use of the application software by an end user.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2007/0162891 A1 filed by Burner et al. on Jan. 12, 2006 teaches a graphical aid for generating object set up scripts. In the Burner et al. method a graphical user interface form is presented to a user. The user provides input into the fields within the form. A set of object set up scripts are then generated based on the user input. For example, the Burner et al. system may provide script for setting up WebSphere® MQ objects.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2005/0010926 A1 filed on Feb. 20, 2004 by Narayanaswamy et al. teaches a method for assembling and deploying program units to application servers. The assembling and deployment uses cluster deployment flow architecture to automatically deploy to a cluster of application servers. The assembling and retrieving of information may be performed interactively using a user interface that retrieves information related to a program unit.